The Oversized SpongeBob Base
The Oversized SpongeBob Base is a fan-made SpongeBob SquarePants episode made by MoMo6. Characters *Spongebob *Plankton *Karen *Squidward *Mr. Krabs Plot The camera zooms in on the Krusty Krab, that has a big banner on it saying "Happy Birthday Mr. Krabs!" Inside the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob is having trouble putting the candles on Mr. Krab's birthday cake. Mr. Krabs bursts into the kitchen and asks SpongeBob if he's done with his cake. SpongeBob explains that he's having trouble placing the amount of candles on Mr. Krab's birthday cake because the amount of candles representing Mr. Krab's age cannot all fit on the cake. Mr. Krabs then frowns and leaves. SpongeBob then twist a candle and it looks like the number representing Mr. Krab's age. He then goes to the table where everyone is seated to celebrate Mr. Krab's birthday and puts the cake on the table. Plankton is one of the people at the table. Everyone at the table then start singing happy birthday to Mr. Krabs and cheer. Then, Patrick gobbles up the cake in one bite and SpongeBob decides they should play some party games. The first game they play is pin the tail on the Patrick, but Patrick keeps running around. While they are doing that, Plankton sneaks into the safe containing the Krabby Patty recipe. He finds a big present in there and finds the secret recipe behind it. He grabs the recipe. Meanwhile, outside the safe, SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, and the other party guests walk into Mr. Krab's office and tell him to look in the safe for a special surprise. When he looks in there, he finds Plankton stealing the formula, and he flings Plankton back to the Chum Bucket. Mr. Krabs then runs around trying to find a place to hide the secret formula. SpongeBob states that he created a giant fake version of himself that Mr. Krabs could hide the formula in. SpongeBob then gets the giant version of himself and places it right outside the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs throws the secret recipe in the giant SpongeBob's mouth and then SpongeBob presses a button and the giant version of himself blasts off into space and stops right outside of Earth. Everyone then goes back inside the Krusty Krab and start dancing. Plankton, meanwhile, was watching everyone threw a telescope, so he gets into a mini rocket. He blasts off to space. Mr. Krabs here's him and look out the window. He then orders SpongeBob to take the elevator to space, and SpongeBob explains that its in Shell Ville. Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob that if he hurries up now, he will be able to get to the excavator before Plankton reaches the giant SpongeBob. SpongeBob then quickly runs to the airport, gets a ticket and gets on the plane to shell ville. He lands in Shell Ville and runs over to the excavator to space. He gets on it and starts going up. Meanwhile, Plankton arrives at the giant SpongeBob and goes into its mouth. He starts looking around for the Krabby Patty recipe. Meanwhile, SpongeBob is in Space, still going up the excavator. He see's his giant version of himself and runs up the stairs. He goes into his giant version's mouth and start's going up and down the elevators in the giant SpongeBob. Meanwhile, Plankton finds the secret formula and starts running away with it. But SpongeBob jumps behind him, and starts chasing Plankton all around his giant version. They run in and out and eventually run on a giant button. The doors start closing and they start running to get out. However, the doors close before they can get out. An alarm then sounds and the giant SpongeBob comes to life and takes the excavator back to Earth when he arrives he starts terrorizing the town and a giant version of Mr. Krabs comes and starts fighting with the giant SpongeBob. It defeats the giant SpongeBob and SpongeBob and Plankton walks out of it using a secret exit. Mr. Krabs and Squidward then come out of the giant Mr. Krabs and Mr. Krabs takes the secret recipe from Plankton. He then flings Plankton all the way back to the Chum Bucket. Mr. Krabs thanks SpongeBob for stopping Plankton and explains that`s all he could ask for his birthday. SpongeBob then tells Mr. Krabs to go back to the Krusty Krab and open the present in the safe. Mr. Krabs quickly runs back and tears open the present. Inside is a penny and Mr. Krabs starts cheering and dancing around with the penny, forgetting what SpongeBob did. Category:Episodes Category:Season 50 Category:MoMo6 Category:2011